Despite the Lightning
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Muggle!AU. Remus and Sirius are dating. It's the first day back at school and Remus just wants one thing. Rated T for swearing. Remus/Sirius slash


**A/N – This is going to be an AU set in Muggle Secondary School. I love love love the fanfic 'Text Talk' by merlywhirls, so I am borrowing her idea of texting (I hope that's okay).**

 **Also, I know Professor Vector started teaching at Hogwarts during Harry's years, but let's pretend that she's been there forever. Mwahaha.**

 **This was written for MagnoliaFlower55's competition on HPFC 'Every Wolf deserves a Star'. I used the prompts Autumn, Secondary School!AU, Mobile Phone, "say that to my face!" My Immortal, coo, lightning.**

* * *

 **Texting formats:**

 _Sirius's texts will be in italic_

 _Remus's texts will be in italic and underlined_

 _ **James's texts will be in italic, underlined, and bolded.**_

 _ **Peter's texts will be italics and bolded.**_

 _-Snape's texts will be italic and underlined with dashes either end-_

* * *

 **Despite the Lightning**

It was early Autumn. Considering the time of year, the weather was miserable. Then again, it _was_ England. The rain was coming down in torrents. Puddles lined every street, and not one person was seen without a hood or umbrella. It was only 8am in the morning, but the sky looked grey.

Remus hated that he had to walk to school. Their house wasn't too far from school, but it was far enough – especially given the weather conditions. His mum wouldn't even give him money for a bus. They weren't the richest family in Watford. _Still_ , he thought as he trudged down the road his school was on, _at least I only have one more year of it_. Today was the first day of year 11, and then he'd be going to college next year. Luckily for him, he lived on the doorstep of the nearest college.

He wasn't looking forwards to year 11. The pressure was on. It was GCSE year. He was terrified.

He pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrating in his pocket. He tried to protect the screen from rain, but it was difficult.

#

 _(08.25) Where are youuuu?_

 _(08.26) Almost there, Sirius. Calm down._

 _(08.26) Don't be late on the first day back. What would your mother say to that?_

 _(08.27) Maybe she should think about giving me a lift!_

 _(08.27) Hurry up!_

 _(08.28) I could walk a little faster if I didn't have to try and protect my screen to text you!_

 _(08.28) Ok, walk. Faster. Go go go!_

 _#_

Remus shoved his phone back into his pocket and walked faster. He hated being late. They had to be in their form room at exactly 8.30 in the morning.

He finally reached the school gates and practically ran through the school grounds to the Science department, where their form room was. Above the door was a sign that read 'Gryffindor – Year 11'.

He burst through the door and his eyes moved to the clock. 8.29. _Yes_ , he thought.

"Very close one," Ms McGonagall said, as Remus smiled apologetically and took his seat next to James. Sirius raised his eyebrows at Remus across the room. He was obviously trying to communicate silently, but Remus wasn't very good at reading him from across a classroom.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and looked up at Sirius to see he was holding his phone. Remus rolled his eyes and took his phone out, trying to hide it under the table.

#

 _(08.31) You look sexy when you're all flustered and soaking wet ;)_

 _#_

Remus felt himself blush.

#

 _(08.31) No way._

 _(08.31) Yes way. Just look at you. All blushy and sexy._

 _(08.32) Blushy?_

 _(08.32) Extremely blushy ;)_

 _#_

"Mr Lupin and Mr Black, it has been all of two minutes and I am going to be forced to confiscate your phones," Ms McGonagall said, looking annoyed. She walked up to Sirius, who handed his phone over. Remus placed his phone on the table in front of him, and she took his phone. "You will get them back at the end of form."

Ms McGonagall took the register, and then proceeded to go through all of the start of term arrangements. They were handed their timetables.

"What have you got first period?" James whispered to Remus.

"Maths," Remus groaned.

"Same," James said.

"Miss Vector. Great."

When the bell rang, Remus and Sirius headed to the front to collect their phones. On the way out, Sirius grabbed Remus and pushed him against the wall.

"I've got to get to class, Sirius!" he said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Not before I do this," he leaned in and planted a kiss on Remus's lips. Remus's heart rate picked up and he grinned up at Sirius.

"What have you got first?" he asked.

"History," Sirius grimaced. "I'll text you."

"Can't wait," Remus smiled, kissing Sirius on the cheek and heading off with James to Maths.

* * *

It had got to that point during the lesson where they were doing work from their textbooks. Remus was pretty good at Maths – he whizzed through the first fifteen questions quickly. He was miles ahead, so pulled his phone out to check the texts he'd received during the class.

#

 _ **(08.59) You guys all left me after form.**_

 _(09.47) Sorry, Peter. Haven't seen Sirius in a while. I'll text you after class and we'll meet up at break._

 _ **(09.48) Ok**_

 _#_

 _(08.59) Miss you already._

 _(09.02) Lol Binns got a new haircut._

 _(09.05) Come on Remus._

 _(09.12) He's telling us about his summer holidays now and he seems to have forgotten that massive project he gave us to do._

 _(09.13) And no, I haven't done it before you ask._

 _(09.25) Ok, I'm siriusly dying now. This is the worst lesson for a Monday morning on the first day back._

 _(09.31) REMUS PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY PLEASEEEE_

 _(09.37) He told us to get on with the work and he left the classroom. PARTY TIME!_

 _(09.39) Not even kidding, Xenophilius put on 'My Immortal' and now Frank is doing some weird slow dance to it on the desk._

 _(09.44) Can't believe you missed that. Legend._

 _(09.48) At least some of us get to have fun._

 _(09.49) REMUS FINALLY!_

 _(09.50) Vector's watching me. Can't text much._

 _(09.50) But Remus, I'm soooooo bored. Send me a pic ;)_

 _(09.52) No. You're gross._

 _(09.53) I didn't say a nude pic. What do you take me for?_

 _(09.55) Is Binns even back yet?_

 _(09.57) Nope. Frank has now moved onto some more upbeat songs. Hufflepuff's now started joining in the dancing._

 _(10.00) Vector's calling the class to get the answers now, I'll text after._

#

Remus rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket.

"What did you get for number twelve?" James whispered.

"32.5."

"Thanks, mate."

The rest of the lesson went by slowly. They were given loads of homework, and Remus dreaded how much they'd be given in the rest of their lessons. Well, he'd always been told that GCSEs were no picnic.

When they left the classroom, Sirius was waiting for them outside.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked. "He was annoyed that we didn't talk to him earlier."

"I think he was in Food Tech," James said. "I was texting him. He said he'll meet us in the hall."

They headed towards the hall. The weather had gotten even worse – there was now thunder and lightning. Remus hated lightning. When they walked past a window and a flash lit up the hallway, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Awwww, is the wittle baby scared of a wittle bit of lightning?" Sirius cooed. Remus whacked him over the head with his maths book.

"Is that any way to treat the man you're dating?" Sirius said, pouting.

"You're not a man, really. You're a very big child."

"Can't argue with that," James agreed. "And you can't talk, Sirius. You sleep with the light on still."

"Hey, just because I live with you now doesn't mean you can disclose information about me to Remus."

"Why not?" Remus said.

"Because," Sirius said. "You're meant to find out these things when we're married and you're stuck with me. Now that'll have to be something you'll have to think about carefully before considering marrying me."

Remus nodded. "Yeah, you're one of _those_ people. Don't think I can live with one of those," he joked.

"See, James!"

"I'm kidding," Remus said, taking Sirius's had and smiling at him.

"Hey, guys!" Peter yelled, coming over to meet them. "Snape's here. He got a new haircut."

"What's with everyone getting new haircuts?" Sirius said. "What's it like?"

Peter couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Go see for yourself."

They headed into the hall, and scanned the room for Snape – a Slytherin boy that they didn't like too much. Remus had nothing against him, but his friends had declared him an arch nemesis in year 7.

Then they spotted him, and all he could hear were the immature bursts of laughter coming from Sirius and James. Snape was bald. That was... different. Remus couldn't say it suited him.

"Hey, hey, watch this."

James pulled his phone out and started typing.

#

 _ **(10.42) Hey Snivellus, why so heartless?**_

 _-(10.43) who is this?-_

 _ **(10.43) Why'd you do that to the headlice? Just cos you're homeless, you didn't have to subject them to the same fate as your sorry ass.**_

 _-(10.44) Potter.-_

 _#_

James looked up and grinned, waving at Snape from across the room. Snape headed towards the four boys, looking annoyed.

"Say that to my face, you prat!" Snape yelled, shoving James. Sirius caught him.

"Fuck off, Snivellus," Sirius spat.

"Next time see if they can get rid of some nose hair, too. I can see snot hanging from them from _here_ ," James said.

Sirius laughed and high-fived him.

Remus sighed. "I'm going to wait outside Chemistry."

He headed off, annoyed. Why couldn't his friends act a little more mature? Especially Sirius. He was, after all, Remus's boyfriend now. He hated the way Sirius and James treated Snape. He hated the way Peter went along with it but was then too much of a coward to say anything to the Slytherin's face.

"Hey, Remus, wait up!" he heard Sirius yelling.

Remus slowed down and allowed Sirius to catch up.

"Sorry," he said. "I know you said-"

"-Doesn't matter."

"It does matter," Sirius said. "I'll try and behave myself."

Remus smiled at him. "Thanks."

"I... actually wanted to tell you something."

"Go on," Remus said. They stopped on the way to Chemistry, standing to the side to let others past.

"Well," Sirius smiled. "Um."

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"I love you," Sirius all but yelled. His face turned pink, which was something that Remus had never seen before. He grinned.

That was all he ever wanted to hear. He'd been waiting all summer to hear it, actually. They'd been together for a year now, and every day Remus woke up hoping that Sirius would say it.

He knew that year 11 wouldn't be so bad now. Sirius loved him. And Remus loved Sirius.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Remus whispered "I love you, too, Sirius," and leaned up to kiss him.

The bell rang and they headed to Chemistry, Remus happier than he'd ever been in his life, despite the lightning outside.

 **~The End~**


End file.
